memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Emiko Adachi
For her Earth 87 counterpart, see Emiko Adachi (Earth 87). :For her Earth 97 counterpart, see Emiko Adachi (Earth 97). Emiko Adachi (2355–May 13, 2392), also known as Emiko Queen, is a female Human who is the daughter of the late Robert Queen and the late Kazumi Adachi, the younger paternal half-sister of the late Oliver Queen, the adoptive sister of Thea Queen, the sister-in-law of Felicity Smoak, and the paternal aunt of William Clayton and Mia Queen. She was the former leader of the terrorist organization, the Ninth Circle. She was also a vigilante archer who became the third Green Arrow, taking up Oliver's mantle after his incarceration and to get justice after the murder of her late mother, Kazumi. Emiko's ultimate goal was destroy Oliver's legacy by destroying Star City and framing him for it; which ended in failure. In the end, the Ninth Circle turned on Emiko due to her failure to destroy Star City, but mainly because her vendetta against the Queen family resulted in the organization's existence being revealed to the public; which promptly resulted in her death at the hands of the new leader of the Ninth Circle; Beatrice. Eventually she was given a grave under the name Emiko Adachi Queen to signify her redemption. In the new multiverse timeline, Emiko was resurrected after Oliver saved the multiverse and brought several individuals that he lost over the years back from the dead. Emiko went to Oliver’s funeral to honor her half-brother. She even got to meet Thea and Moira Queen, and was told she would always be welcome at the Queen Mansion. Emiko was also given back her original counterpart's memories to remember her life so she could redeem herself for all the wrong doings she caused. Biography Original multiverse Early life Emiko was born in 2355 to Robert Queen and Kazumi Adachi. In 2366, when she was 11, Robert abandoned her and her mother, choosing Moira, Oliver and Thea over them, shortly after being abandoned by Robert, Emiko started working for the Bertinelli crime family as a courier, when delivering a bundle of money, she met a man named "Dante" who began training her on how to protect herself and made her to join the criminal organization, the Ninth Circle. Seven years later, in 2373, Emiko was told by Dante of Malcolm's plans to sink the Queen's Gambit, since Robert didn't let Emiko be part of his company, Emiko didn't tell him about the accident and let the boat sink. She destroyed the evidence about Malcolm's attack on the Gambit. At some point after that, Emiko became the leader of the Ninth Circle. After Emiko's mother was murdered by an unknown perpetrator, her house in the Glades burnt down, Emiko swore to avenge her mother by embracing the darkness and becoming the new Green Arrow. Becoming the new Green Arrow 5 months after Oliver Queen's incarceration, Emiko showed up in Star City, seemingly taking her brother's mantle as Green Arrow. Her first known target was Jason Stent, ambushing and delivering him to the Star City SCIS Department. She then attacked some weapons dealers, saving Rene Ramirez and another kid before leaving. When Stent was released, Emiko went after him again at an arms deal. As she attacked him, Emiko quoted Oliver by telling Stent that he failed the city. However, before she could shoot him, the SCIS, led by Captain Dinah Drake, rushed to the scene, trying to arrest Emiko. However, thanks to Rene, she was able to escape. In a secret location, Emiko crossed Stent's name off a list, similar to Oliver's method from his time as the "Hood" in 2378. Emiko also stopped thieves from robbing a store. Afterwards, when arsonists led by Jon Cortez set fire to a community center in the Glades, she arrived in time to rescue Zoe Ramirez and looked on from the building's roof at her, Rene, and Dinah before leaving. Later, she runs into Rene again and informs him of Cortez. When Dinah appears in an attempt to arrest her, Rene helps Emiko escape. She returns when Cortez resurfaces to set fire to a movie theater and worked alongside Rene and Dinah stop them. With the fire still spreading, Emiko climbed up a water pipe and pulled it to put out the fire, hurting herself in the process. Rene and Dinah then help her in getting away. Emiko showed up again to help John Diggle, Dinah, and Rene take down Ricardo Diaz. She struggled against Diaz until Diggle took him by surprise and knocked him out, after which he was sent to Slabside Maximum Security Prison. After Oliver's release from prison, Emiko became more determined to hunt down names from her list to get revenge for her mother's death, eventually getting wounded and ending up as a partner of Rene Ramirez. Rene and Emiko worked to find the presumed killer of Kazumi and to kill him justly. Soon after, while visiting her father´s grave, Emiko was confronted by Oliver who asked for forgiveness for his father's sins and his abandonment of Emiko and her mother. While initially rejecting him, Emiko eventually met up with Oliver at SCIS where she asked to start a better relationship with her half-brother. While Emiko reluctantly agrees to let Oliver aid her and Rene on her crusade on avenging her mother's death and after some set backs, Emiko is visited by the mysterious Dante who has come to "take (her) home". True colors revealed That night, Emiko murders Ricardo Diaz by pouring gasoline into his cell and burning him alive at Slabside Maximum Security Prison, while being seen passing the cell block by Ben Turner. Turner then exchanges information about this to Laurel Lance in exchange for time with his son. Emiko later got confronted by Laurel Lance who told her that she was aware she had killed Diaz. Emiko replied that Oliver would not believe Laurel because of her past. Leading the Ninth Circle and battling Team Arrow Emiko started doing weekly sparring sessions with Oliver in which they learned more about each other's past. Oliver told her about how Talia had taught him in Russia but she did not tell him about her history with Dante. She and Dante later met up at Palmer technologies where they stole drones and blew up the lab. Oliver confronted her at her apartment that he had seen her in contact with Dante and Emiko gave him a false story that Dante forced her to help him. She and Dante later stole serin gas and as they got confronted by Team Arrow Dante pretended to try to kill her. Oliver intervened and Emiko infiltrated into the Team and was brought to the bunker. Learning about the Archer program she placed a jammer. As Oliver confronted her she told him that she did not want to be part of the Queen family or Team Arrow and that she had deceived him all along. The two had a back and forth fight after which Emiko threw a smoke bomb and swiftly disappeared. Emiko and Dante later tested the drones but got once again confronted by Team Arrow. She ordered Dante to activate the drones which he did despite hesitation. She then briefly confronted Oliver and then fled the scene after ordering her minions to kill him. She later threatened to kill Dante if he ever disobeyed her again. Dante calmly reminded her that other people in the Ninth Circle expected her to deliver on her promises as a leader. Later, Oliver says to Emiko that Dante is responsible of Kazumi's death, having sent the Longbow Hunters, hoping that she leaves the Ninth Circle and return to the good side. Emiko kills Dante to avenge her mother's death, but continues to lead the Ninth Circle against Oliver and Team Arrow. Trying to destroy Oliver and Team Arrow's legacy Downfall and death Emiko's vendetta against the Queen family, resulted in the Ninth Circle's existence being revealed to the public, which lead to the falling of her leadership which is given to Beatrice who would later kill her for insubordination, believing that her family drama had already ruined the circle itself, however, this betrayal lead to Emiko using her moment to protect Oliver, unfortunately, coming to the realization if she had chosen a different path for herself he would been her brother earlier once he knew about her, as Oliver held a wounded Emiko in his arms, she apologized to him and told him that he needs to hide his family from the Ninth Circle. Emiko then stated to her half-brother that despite her hatred, she truly wanted to be part of the Queen family before she died in Oliver's arms. New multiverse Emiko was brought back from the dead in a new timeline after Oliver saved the multiverse and created Earth-Prime during the Anti-Monitor Crisis in 2392. Several days later, she attended her brother's funeral and got to meet her adoptive sister, Thea Queen and her father's wife, Moira Queen, who tells Emiko she is welcome to the family, for the first time. Legacy Erased future Emiko was buried next to her father's tombstone, as her tombstone read "Emiko Adachi Queen", signifying her redemption; albeit partially. After Emiko's demise and burial, and under her advice she gave Oliver with her last dying breath, Oliver and Felicity went into hiding into a well protected neighborhood where former federal agents live, because of this, they were safe from the Ninth Circle. Even though Oliver would be later lost in a crisis because of Emiko, Mia Queen, Oliver and Felicity's daughter, would grow up and with allies, she would save Star City. Personality |-|False personality= Initially, Emiko appeared to be stubborn with a driven nature regarding corruption of society, similarly to her half-brother, Oliver Queen's early days as a vigilante, like him when he first became a vigilante, Emiko had a very straightforward view on the corruption of society, believing in the quick-fix nature of striking down criminals, unlike her half-brother, she was not much of a team player, believing that trusting others will ultimately lead to disappointment. Instead, she struck out on a one-woman mission of revenge, ultimately, this mentality has made her lose touch with certain common decencies and she would go to any lengths to get whatever she desires. Emiko was similar to Dinah Drake who is (Initially) not a team player and doesn't trust anybody when you first meet her. Emiko was proven to be prejudiced; for example, she initially refused to to have anything to do with her half-brother, Oliver, due to him being related to their father, Robert Queen, believing that the two are alike; but after Oliver revealed their father's misdeed, such as killing his bodyguard, Dave Hackett, to ensure that the former survived, she realized that Oliver and Robert aren't the same after all. |-|True personality= However, Emiko's heroic and moral traits were nothing more than a façade, in truth, Emiko was actually a cold, cruel, sadistic, ruthless, immoral, spiteful, vindictive and sociopathic individual who had no shame, guilt or remorse for her actions, she also lacks any form of compassion, sympathy and honor, especially when betraying her own half-brother, Oliver and blackmailing others to do what she demands. She can also be petty as seen when she framed Laurel in retaliation for exposing her; prior to the latter's name being cleared. Emiko was proving to be quite arrogant to the point of being delusional; for example,when Laurel Lance confronted her for killing Ricardo Diaz, Emiko believe that Oliver would never believe Laurel because of her past as a criminal; only for the former to find out that she was wrong, these traits also extends to her leadership of the Ninth Circle believing focusing on destroying Oliver is beneficial to the organization goal instead of just only Star City in secret. She had the audacity to brag about causing her father's death during the Queen's Gambit's sinking when it was actually Malcolm Merlyn's fault. However, some parts of Emiko's fake personality were not entirely a façade; such as her love for her mother and hatred for her father, Robert Queen, notably, when she learned Dante was the reason for her mother's death, she killed him ruthlessly without hesitation despite the fact he trained her, she hated Robert so much that she ultimately desired to destroy the Queen's legacy starting with Oliver, completely disregarding the fact that her half-brother, had nothing to do with their father abandoning her and ruining her life respectively. Despite Emiko's negative traits, she had some form of empathy; for example, when she found out that Felicity Smoak was pregnant when she was about to kill her, she spared her life, being unwilling to kill an innocent unborn child. However, despite Emiko's empathy, she was still willing to destroy an entire city inhabited by innocent individuals, including children, just to get her revenge on the Queen family, for ruining her life, which ended in failure, therefore proving that she was unwilling to kill innocent children directly, but not indirectly. As noted by Oliver, well Emiko had ever right to be angry with their father, Robert for abandoning her as a child (at the age of 11), he did not force had become the monster she was today; as she chose to embrace her inner darkness, instead of becoming a hero, as well as every immoral action that she had committed over the years, was of her own free will. Moments before Emiko succumbed to the injuries she received from Beatrice, she told Oliver to take Felicity and his child into hiding, as she realised that she had made them targets for the Ninth Circle; thus, she at least partially redeemed herself. In her final moments, Emiko ultimately made peace with her half-brother, Oliver, reveling despite her hatred of the Queen family, she wanted to be a member of his family. These negative traits of her were what eventually led to Emiko's painful yet deserved/justified death at the hands of Beatrice. |-|New multiverse= Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Emiko is in top physical condition. **'Acrobatics:' Emiko is proven to be highly capable acrobat. *'High-level intellect/Skilled tactician/Leader:' Emiko is proven to be a capable tactician. **'Master of deception/Manipulator:' Emiko is proven to be highly skilled in the art of deception. **'Skilled investigator:' Emiko is proven to be a capable investigator. **'Skilled engineer:' Emiko is a capable engineer and metalsmith. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Emiko is proven to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist. **'Master knife-wielder/Knife thrower:' Emiko is proven to be deadly with a knife in combat. **'Master stick-fighter:' Similar to Oliver, Emiko is a highly skilled stick-fighter. **'Master archer:' Emiko is proven to be a highly skilled archer. **'Master swordswomen:' Emiko is proven to be a highly skilled swordswoman. *'Stealth:' Emiko is proven to be highly skilled in the art of stealth. Erased abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' As an assassin, Emiko was in top physical condition, despite her small size, Emiko was strong enough to lift her own body weight with gymnastic rings and was able to break a wooden pole with a single kick, as well as dominate opponents many bigger than her with relative ease. Emiko's reflexes were fast enough that she could see an arrow of Oliver Queen coming and catch it with her hand. Emiko's conditioning also allowed her to recover from most injuries quickly; although not superhumanly. **'Master acrobat:' Emiko was proven to be highly capable acrobat; her training with gymnastic rings indicates that she may have been trained as a gymnast. She was able to skillfully maneuver urban terrains and make several agile flips. **'Honed senses:' Emiko was able to detect Oliver from behind. *'High-level intellect/Skilled tactician/Leader:' Emiko had proven to be a capable tactician, with the help of Ramirez she was able to overwhelm a mercenary crew consisting of former Seals and other elite soldiers. She was proven to be able to swiftly improvise and devise plans on the spot when confronted with surprises and seen when Oliver confronted her about working with Dante. **'Master of deception/Manipulator:' Emiko was able to successfully portray herself as a hero bringing justice to Star City for months, before she finally revealed her true nature; as cold-hearted, ruthless psychopath. **'Skilled investigator:' Emiko was proven to be a capable investigator; as she was able to compile a list of names connected to her mother's (supposed) murderer. **'Skilled engineer:' It could be assumed that Emiko was a capable engineer and metalsmith; as evidenced by the fact that several arrows and trick arrows were present in her hideout. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' After many years of being taught by Dante, Emiko was proven to be a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, using a swift and agile fighting style that allowed her to take on several enemies by herself. Emiko was able to fight William Glenmorgan, though she ultimately defeated him by shooting him in the shoulder with an arrow. She was also able to compete against Ricardo Diaz on her own until John Diggle came to her aid and knocked Diaz out. Emiko was also skilled enough to fight Oliver to slatemate in two of their confrontations; due to the fact that he was holding back at the time in these said confrontations. However, in their third/final confrontation, Emiko was overpowered by Oliver, as he was not holding back this time, she was also no match for Beatrice; as the latter was able to overpower and seriously injured her, to the point that she was left bleeding to death. **'Master knife wielder/Skilled knife thrower:' Emiko was proven to be deadly with a knife in combat, as seen during her fights with Oliver. She was also a proficient knife thrower, as during a training session, she was able to hit the center of her targets several times. **'Master stick-fighter:' Similar to her half-brother, Oliver, Emiko was a highly skilled stick-fighter; as she was proven to be using her own bow as an improvised weapon and training with a bastion. **'Master archer:' Emiko was proven to be a highly skilled archer; as she was able to shoot down multiple foes with little effort. She was able to seamlessly blend her archery with her melee skills and acrobatic prowess. **'Master swordswomen:' Emiko was proven to be a highly skilled swordswoman; with a style seemingly based on Japanese Kenjutsu. She was able to keep up with Oliver during a sparring match with wooden practice swords. *'Intimidation:' Like Oliver, Emiko commanded an intimidating presence to the point where most criminals fear her; even a high profile criminal like Jason Stent was visibly terrified of her in two of their encounters. *'Stealth:' Emiko was proven to be highly skilled in the art of stealth; as while fighting Oliver in the Arrowcave, she was able to disappear in seconds in order to escape. Equipment Erased equipment *'Green Arrow suit:' Emiko wears a protective suit as Green Arrow, in order to hide her identity from her enemies while crime-fighting; it is similar in appearance to the one that is used by Oliver Queen. *'Green Arrow mask:' Emiko wore a dark green mask as her alter-ego, Green Arrow. It is made from a compressible micro-fabric and can effectively conceal her identity without any restrictions on her visual field; it is similar in appearance to the one that was used by Oliver. *'Voice filter:' She uses a voice filter to disguise her voice, keeping her identity anonymous. *'Flechettes:' Like Oliver, Emiko carries flechettes on her right thigh. *'Red protective suit:' Emiko wears a red leather suit, similar to Thea Queen's Speedy suit. *'Customized recurve bow:' Emiko uses a ragim recurve bow with black limbs; it is similar in appearance to the one that is used by Oliver when he first began his exploits as a vigilante. *'Quiver:' Emiko uses a quiver strapped to her back to carry her arrows; it is similar in appearance to the one used by Oliver. *'Customized hunting arrows:' Emiko uses numerous types of green arrows; they are similar in appearance to the ones that are used by Oliver. *'Trick arrows:' Like Oliver, Emiko uses trick arrows, such as incendiary arrows that explode on contact, and grappling hook arrows. *'Combat knife:' Emiko carries a combat knife on her right leg. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Doppelgängers Category:Emiko Adachi Category:Queen family